Connection
by Shadow-ying
Summary: While teaching his student about connection, Zenyatta has tasked Genji with writing a letter to his former colleagues at Overwatch. Can Genji bridge a gap that he has let grow? A one shot for the moment, but might become a short series if you want it.


**Part of a lyric challenge between myself and Feathered moon wings. Where we had twenty four hours to write a fanfic based on some song lyrics we would send each other.**

 **Overwatch and all its characters belong to Blizzard.**

 **The story is set before the events of Recall.**

* * *

Pulling her hair up into a knot, Doctor Angela Zigler didn't spare herself a second glance in the mirror as she rushed to get ready. The sun had only just started to rise but already patients were being flown in to the small medical outpost. In less than an hour the dozen or so doctors and nurses stationed there would have their hands full dealing with hundreds of wounded people.

Every patient would be different, each one a fight, as the medical teams would do their best to minimise the damage before it became permeant. Not everyone could be saved. This was the reality of a doctor, but every morning Angela would rise and fight to save as many as she could.

Slipping on her white overcoat, she picked up her doctors bag and left the tent, ready for another full day of blood, pain and death.

* * *

Genji pushed open the wooden door and entered the open air courtyard. Moving silently towards his waiting mentor, the former agent of Overwatch couldn't help but marvel at the wondrous sight that was presented to him. He could see nothing for miles but untouched natural beauty, the neighbouring snow covered mountains, clear crystal blue skies and as he approached the centre of the courtyard Genji stopped to watch a distant waterfall race down the face of a mountain, crashing down into a large lake, causing an endless rise of steam to form. All of these wonders were untouched by either man or machine.

The Shambali had chosen well the location for their temple and spiritual retreat.

Stopping a few feet away from the Omnic monk, Genji knelt down before him and sat in silence.

"Today's exercise will be about connection." Zenyatta spoke slowly, choosing each word carefully as he sat cross-legged, floating a foot off the ground. "All living things are connected, many in ways we do not recognise, or simply choose to ignore."

Genji nodded, not wanting to interrupt.

"It is through these connections that the world around us is formed. And it also is through this process that we gain understanding."

Reaching down beside him, the Omnic monk picked up a pad of paper and pencil. Genji watched in silence as his teacher and friend began to run the pencil over the paper, before writing something down, then passing the pad over to his student, Zenyatta continued his lesson. "What connects you Genji?"

In the centre of the page, was a perfect circle and inside it was a very well-drawn image of Genji's own helmeted face. The rest of the page was empty.

"You want me to add in what connects to me?" Genji asked, lost for a moment as to what he could call upon to fill the page.

"Yes, and no." Zenyatta replied. "I want you to add what you think is connected to you. This is a matter of perspective and choice. After all, we have the power to choose what shapes us."

Handing Genji the pencil, Zenyatta silently watched as his student began to scribble down ideas. Sometimes he would wind up scratching out his answers, only to re-add them later on. After an hours work, with only the sound of a pencil on paper and the occasional song call of a nearby bird to break the peace, the cyborg ninja presented his answer.

Reading each answer carefully Zenyatta was able to explore the landscape of Genji's mind. His student's home, Hanamura, had been crossed out twice, only to be added a third and final time. Next to it was another circle, linked to both Genji and his home. The answer inside this circle had been crossed out violently and remained hidden.

Other answer given were clear and well presented, Overwatch, the organisation that has saved Genji's life was there, as were the names of several operatives. Winston, Tracer, McCree, and Angela were all linked to both the team and to Genji directly. This was a good sign, but Zenyatta didn't say anything as he continued to study his student's answer.

Another group was linked to Overwatch, but this had also been crossed out, but without the finality of the name linked to Hanamura. Focusing his optics, the Omnic monk was able to make out the name Blackwatch.

The rest of the page was occupied by locations from Genji's youth and places he had visited and stayed at during his time with Overwatch. Foods and activities, and lastly Zenyatta himself, linked directly to Genji and the word acceptance.

Removing the sheet of paper from the pad and carefully placing it on the floor, the Omnic monk nodded. "Very good, you have clearly understood the task presented to you."

"Thank you sensei."

"For your next task, we shall build upon the foundations of the first." Picking up the pad once more, Zenyatta handed it to his student. "This time you are to write a letter, to one of the people you mentioned in your answer."

"What am I to write about?" Genji asked, glancing down at the pad with uncertainty.

"Why, anything you like. Write about how you're feeling. Inquire how things have been going for others." The Omnic monk looked up at the cloudless sky. "The weather if you so choose."

Genji was silent for a moment, tapping his pencil tip against the fresh sheet of paper. Slowly, without the same energy as before he began to write. Once more Zenyatta watched silently, observing the hesitations in his students work. Every few words, Genji would pause, and read what he had just put to page. Then he would continue, checking himself, as if fearful for any errors.

Half an hour later Genji stopped. Reaching out for the pad, Zenyatta was still surprised at the sudden attitude shift in his student. He had perceived that Genji had cut himself off from most of his former contacts, but he had not expected him to show such discomfort when writing the letter. Rather than watch his mentor's reaction, the cyborg ninja was now staring at the ground.

The letter was neat but vague. Genji had given away so little about himself, he had said he was well physically and that he was spending time with a group that could help him. But nothing to gain what his emotional state he was in. How did he feel amongst the Shambali? Was he enjoying himself, content, feeling frustrated at his progress?

Finishing the letter, Zenyatta also realised that his student had not addressed it to anyone. Another troubling development. "Genji. How did you feel when writing this?"

"Awkward. I don't know what I should say."

"You did not need to write anything too personal. It was after all just an exercise in connection."

"I know, perhaps I should try it again." Reaching for the pad of paper, Zenyatta hesitated.

"Who was the letter for Genji?"

There was a pause, as the cyborg ninja looked from the letter at the top of the pad, then to his connection sheet beside Zenyatta. "Doctor Zigler." He answered.

"Angela? The one who helped save your life?"

"Yes, she was-" More hesitation, Zenyatta watched carefully. "Looking out for me, trying to help me as best she could and I was-" Genji tapped his knee with his cybernetic hand. "I was not always applicative of her efforts."

"You have spoken often about your resentment at the transformation, what did you blame doctor Zigler?"

"No. I blamed myself. They offered me the chance to become, this. And I took it, for the chance at revenge." Genji ceased staring up at the ground, and began to look his mentor in the optics. "I wanted to hurt them as they had hurt me. I wanted to join the fight just so I could hurt Hanzo. I wanted to kill him." Genji's tone became heated and cruel turn as hate began to smoulder inside of him. "I pushed myself, damaging what was left of my human side as I forced myself through every test they had. To prove I was ready to fight."

Genji took a several quick breaths and lowered his head a little. "Angela saw what I was doing, and tried to have me pulled from the first mission. Some things were said."

"You said that you parted as friends when Overwatch was shut down. Did she forgive you?"

"She did," Genji nodded "but I am not so sure if I deserved it. She helped me, and all I did was act selfish."

Removing the first draft of the letter from the pad of paper, Zenyatta laid it atop of the connection sheet and then returned the pad to his student. "I think you have your letter Genji."

There was still hesitation as Genji began work on the second letter, but unlike last time, the Omnic monk got a real sense of where his student was and how he felt as he read the letter. Connection.

Giving Genji the chance to clean it up, or add any changes, Zenyatta was surprised to see that little was edited. Now came the final part of the lesson. "Shall we post it?"

"Now?"

"What better time is there, than the present?"

Genji nodded and Zenyatta began to move from the courtyard. He had almost reached the door when his student called out to him. "Wait." Pausing, the Omnic monk turned and saw that Genji had stood up, and looked as if he was about to start running. "May I get something for the letter?"

"Of course." Zenyatta answered. A second later and Genji had raced past him, heading in the direction of his room. Watching him go, the Omnic monk couldn't help but wonder what his student intended to send with his message.

* * *

Returning to her tent, Angela felt the same feeling of exhaustion that always followed a long day at the medical outpost. Rather than grumble at the feeling, the good doctor carried it like a badge of honour.

She and the rest of the team had done well today, saving hundreds of lives and prevented many more from suffering and they would do so again tomorrow. Throwing off her now dirty and stained lab coat, Angela collapsed into her desk chair. Right now she wanted nothing more than to stand under a hot shower and then crawl into bed, but her work wasn't done yet.

Lifting her head up, Angela could see several envelopes were sitting on her desk. Most would probably be from donators, requesting an update on the situation and how their money had personally helped the outpost and it's patients.

It wasn't glamorous, answering all those questions, knowing they would only be used as bragging rights by the rich and powerful, but it was the only way to keep some of those who gave them money and equipment happy. Opening the first letter, Angela quickly put it aside, knowing she would need a much clearer head to answer the mile long question list that had been sent to her.

The second letter was almost identical; requesting updates on all the equipment that had been sent over two years ago and how many lives had the company's donations saved.

Angela didn't even read the cover of the third envelope as she tore it open. Her eyes were getting tired, and the lure of the shower was beginning to distract her mind. Reaching inside the brown envelope, Angela immediately retracted her hands as her fingers brushed against something soft.

Suspicious, she turned the envelope upside down over her desk and gave it a quick shake, a folded up letter flopped down onto the table, followed by a large feather. Snatching it out of the air before it landed, Angela studied it for a few seconds in perfect silence. It was a perfect specimen, undamaged by its trip through the mail. Giving it a stroke Angela slowly reached for the folded up letter, her heartbeat slowly rising as she dared to guess who could have sent her the letter.

"Genji?"

* * *

 **Song :** **Little yellow spider by Devendra Banhart**

 **Lyrics :** And hey there, little mockingbird, they sing about you in songs

Ah, where you been?

Have you broke a wing?

I haven't heard you in so long

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I may continue this into a short series were Genji and Mercy exchange letters as they each deal with their own separate lives. I appreciate any and all feedback you may give me, so please review and tell me how I can improve or if you have any ideas you would like to see in future chapters.**

 **And thank you Feathered Moon wing for giving me this challenge, it really is just a fun little break up from my other works.**


End file.
